Petals and Thorns
by TheBlueBomberBoomer
Summary: When brick gets amnesia blossom takes it as the perfect opportunity to try and change him to good, all while keeping him a secret from her family. Will she succeed? Or will brick fall back on his evil ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Small authors note, this is my first story. So I am sorry if it is not good.**

Chapter 1: A Typical Day

The City of Townsville… it was a normal day here. The sky was cloudy, and the sun was shining as bright as it always did over the town. In one particular household, the sound of an alarm clock rang inside of a young girls' room. The room was lightly decorated with a dresser, a mirror and a small chest that had a lock on it, with a small note taped aside it that read "Do Not Open." A young six-year-old girl woke in a bed, her long orange hair messed up from a rough sleep. Her pink eyes slowly opened up as she reached over, switching her alarm clock off. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. Blossom was one of a well-known trio in Townsville for being heroes to the city that always seemed to be in criminal threat, and it was their job to fight crime and the forces of evil.

Blossom went through her usual morning routine, but she was noticing her throat feeling like it was on fire, scratchy and dried out. She just tried to ignore it, thinking she was just thirsty. She made her way downstairs of the house. The living room had a long couch under the white floor, and a few simple paintings of environments around the world. She made her way to the kitchen to see a man with black hair and in a white lab coat, making breakfast ad part of a usual morning routine. "Good morning, professor…" Blossom greeted their father, Professor Utonium, the one who had accidently created them through a dose of the mysterious Chemical X, but he was thankful for them every day. "Oh dear… Blossom, are you okay?" the professor asked, noticing how she looked unwell, and her voice sounded hoarse and strained. "I think I'm sick…" Blossom muttered. The professor sighed, scratching his chin. "Well don't worry. I'll try to make you a doctor's appointment for today," Utonium insisted, although they knew this meant missing school and not being able to help her sisters in saving the town, which was annoying to her since she didn't like to feel like she was no help. "Blossom's sick?" they heard a sweet sounding voice from Bubbles, a girl in a blue dress with blonde hair, standing beside Buttercup, a girl in a green dress with black hair. "I-it's just a sore throat," Blossom coughed, holding her throat in a bit of pain. "Buttercup, would you bring blossom her homework after school?" he asked Buttercup. She seemed reluctant to do so, usually having plans after school. "Fine… see ya later," she said before heading out the door, Bubbles following.

Blossom had spent most of the day confined to her room, being treated by the professor. The only time she was out of her room was for the small doctor's trip. Around one o'clock in the afternoon, the professor entered her room. "Blossom, I have to go run some errands real quick. Will you be okay?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't mind him having to finish some little professor errands. Blossom just nodded, trying to use her voice as little as possible. She just rolled over in her bed to try and take a short nap to pass the time.

An hour later, Blossom was abruptly awoken by a loud ringing noise, coming from a toy phone with a happy face that had a light that was blinking red. She just sighed in irritation, getting up and approaching it. She coughed and tried to clear her throat before answering. "H-hello?" she groaned, hearing an odd sounding voice tune in. "Hello, Blossom? Listen, we need your help badly…" it was the Mayor of Townsville, and he sounded frantic. He usually acted like a glorified alarm because whenever something was going wrong in town, he would call them to action. "Mr Mayor, can you call Bubbles or Buttercup? *cough, cough* I'm not… too well…" she explained in her strained voice. "I tried to call them, but they are busy with a monster problem on the other side of town. Blossom, we have a forest fire that could spread widely. The fire is too big for the department to put out," the mayor elaborated on the situation at hand. Blossom sighed, rubbing her head, thinking it was a simple fire that needed to be put out. She felt like she didn't have much energy, but thought it wouldn't take much time and effort to put it out. "Fine… I'll handle it," she coughed agreeing to handle it herself. She hung up and looked to the window. It was going to rain soon, judging by how dark it was with the thick clouds looming over the sky.

Blossom had herself dressed in her pink dress with a red jacket in case. When it did start raining, she finished fixing her hair bow into her long hair before opening the window. She flew through the window, zipping off towards the other side of Townsville, leaving a pink trail of light behind her. She was heading straight to the smoke that was coming from the distance on the other side of town. A few minutes passed when she arrived, hovering in the sky above it. Hordes of fire trucks were trying to keep the fire in control. Blossom just thought it over for a second and then came up with an idea, flying straight into the fire, the closest thing she considered to the center, and began spinning around as fast as she could, generating a tornado and beginning to blow out the flames with the high gusts of wind.

Blossom stopped when she saw the flames were all out she was panting, tired and sweating. Every move she did felt like losing every last ounce of energy. She was just relieved to be done with it very quickly. She just sat down and leaned against a slightly burnt tree to rest and try to gain some of her energy back. "Hey, thanks for the save, babe," she suddenly heard, making her instantly get up. The voice she recognized angered her. She saw a boy come out from behind a tree in a red jacket and black pants, with a red baseball cap on his head that was turned backwards on top of his long jagged orange hair. "Brick! You started the fire? I thought you were out of town hiding," Blossom spoke, remembering the bounty on the boy. Brick was the leader of a villainous trio of triplets that went by the name the Rowdyruff Boys. She remembered the last tough fight they all had.

"We were, but we got found out and had to hide again, so Butch and Boomer are clearin' out the Lumpkins, and then I started it on accident. Glad you came along though babe, who knows how much it coulda spread," Brick laughed, showing no real remorse for starting the fire, accidental or not. Blossom noticed the town starting to drizzle with rain. "I'm not in the mood for this, Brick. Just leave town and I won't say anything," Blossom implored. She wanted to avoid a fight since she was sick. It was nowhere near a fair fight for her. "Nah, I think I'm bored. I think I'd rather try to destroy you," Brick nonchalantly responded, not hesitating to speed right towards her and take a swing with his left hook. She dodged to the left, watching his hand hit the tree. He pulled back his hand in pain, having burnt his hand a bit. Blossom took the upper hand and kicked him in the stomach, and then punched him in the face, knocking his hat off.

Brick rubbed his cheek, a grin coming across his face. "Sheesh, you're cutting me some slack again?" he said in disappointment. Usually her punches hurt more than they should. He raised an eyebrow, his opponent just standing there, panting like she had been running nonstop all day. "S-shut it. I told you I'm not in the mood," Blossom coughed, her body feeling like it was fighting against her. Brick widened his eyes. They turned brighter red for a second. She closed her eyes and put up her guard, expecting to be blasted by heat vision, but then nothing happened. She was confused, but when she did lower her guard she couldn't see Brick. He just disappeared from sight. "…Maybe he's getting smart…" she thought, presuming that he had taken her last offer and fled.

"Surprise!" Blossom suddenly heard, looking straight up. Brick was above her, clinging onto the tree. He fired a bright blast of red energy from his eyes. Blossom's eyes widened, firing a blast of heat vision to try and fight back. The two beams clashed, though her energy ran low like a dying battery, and her beam was shoved back. She screamed in pain while being blasted by the red hot beam from hers and Brick's. "Okay, what's your deal, babe? This is no fun," Brick complained. It was like he was beating up a ragdoll, though it was a nice feeling to be winning. He was noticing a lack of her other sisters as well. "Shut up…!" Blossom coughed while getting up. "I thought you were smart," he continued, turning his back and picking his hat up off the ground and fixing it back on his head. He was about to fly away, though when he was just beginning to get off the ground, a punch flew right on in his back, sending him forward. He could see an angry looking Blossom floating there in rage. She flew at him with a trail of pink light behind her, punching him in the head and knocking him back.

Brick groaned, holding his head in a bit of a daze, the enraged Blossom standing there. She flew to him again, but Brick shook himself back to his right mind. He grinned, ready for the attack. Once she was close enough, he tried to uppercut her, but her hand grabbed his arm. She threw him against a tree. He couldn't even react before Blossom went and threw herself to him. Her arms flew rapidly at his face, one punch after another. The fight lasted only minutes, but it felt like hours to Blossom. Brick had fallen unconscious, lying on the ground beside the tree.

Blossom was just standing there, panting while trying to fix her hair from the fight. She felt like every last bit of energy had been stolen from her. She couldn't even hover off the ground now. She held out her hand, noticing the rain becoming heavier and heavier. She was about to walk away, but she looked back at the brutalized Brick. Blossom rolled her eyes, sighing. She picked up his hat and rested it on his chest. She grabbed his legs and began to drag him off to get him out of the rain. She couldn't just leave him out there in the cold. She was also doing it to just let her energy rebuild as well.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Amnesia Assistance

Blossom had dragged Brick to the driest place she could find, which was a very thick group of trees in the forest that hadn't been damaged by the fire. She was sitting by Brick, mainly just waiting for her energy to come back after having burnt a lot of it from beating him into submission. After waiting around for thirty minutes, she heard a groan and looked to Brick. His red eyes were beginning to open up, and he looked around groggily. "Ow…" he mumbled, rubbing his head in pain, noticing his hat lying on his chest. He fixed it back on his head. "…where am I?" Brick questioned, his bright red eyes darting around in confusion. Blossom just presumed that it was because she had moved him to keep him out of the rain. "You're still *cough* in the forest," Blossom answered with her hoarse voice.

Brick instantly forced himself to his feet, looking at her. Blossom gulped, hoping that he wasn't going to try and fight her again, but she noticed the way his eyes looked. She had seen that look before, the same look the professor had whenever he was stumped while working on one of his inventions determination while confused. "Uh… are you okay?" Blossom questioned, just hoping to be able to head home soon since she had gotten some energy back. Brick was looking at the leaves on the ground, kicking a few up. "…I got a headache…" he admitted like a shy child. "…who are you?" he quickly added, looking at her. There was nothing but silence. Blossom tried to process this, but with a gulp, she came to realization that she might have beaten him too badly to the point that she had given him amnesia.

"I-it's me, Blossom. You don't remember me?" Blossom spoke, hoping that she was wrong. "No…" he answered. She held her head and groaned not sure what to do, now that she had caused a wanted criminal boy to lose his memory. She felt awful for causing this, trying to think about what to do, but suddenly she had an idea. Blossom was considering what would happen if she took the opportunity to try and turn him good, since now he had no hostility against her or her family at the moment. "Come on. Fly with me. I'll take you home," Blossom told him, offering her hand. Brick looked at it before looking back to her. "Fly? …I can't fly," he responded like she had just asked him to do something insane. Blossom was just getting slightly annoyed by the revelation that he couldn't even remember how to use his own powers. "Just hang on," Blossom coughed, taking his hand before flying up to the sky, leaving a pink trail behind them while she flew.

When they arrived back to her home, Blossom flew in through her window, letting go of Brick who was looking around confusedly. He had enjoyed flying, but he couldn't help but notice her mainly pink room. "How do you know me?" Brick tried to question, Blossom peeking her head out the door, looking around cautiously. Everyone was still out of the house it seemed. "Oh uh… we were really good friends!" Blossom lied, coming over and taking his hat from him before she went into another coughing fit. "W-wait here…" she advised between coughs before weakly making her way downstairs.

Blossom arrived to the basement of the house, a metal room with many inventions lying around that Professor Utonium himself had made. She just made her way through, searching through the various chemicals and liquids until she found a black liquid that had the words "Chemical X" written in big red marker on the bottle. She took the bottle and held out Brick's hat. She poured a few drops of Chemical X on it as an emergency. They were all weak to Chemical X. It weakened their powers if it came in contact with them. She was mainly hoping this would be an emergency failsafe in case Brick spontaneously got his memories back and tried to hurt her or her family.

Afterwards, Blossom made her way back to her room. Halfway she felt her energy being drained again and began coughing violently. "Are you okay?" she heard, noticing Brick standing in front of her, having heard her and had come out of her room to see what was wrong. "Ju-just a bit sick… here," Blossom said, returning his hat to him. He put it on and helped her back to her room. "L-listen, Brick. We need to set some rules. You cannot come out of my room unless I say so, and you don't touch any of my stuff either. Got it?" she asked. Brick nodded in agreement, since Blossom was planning on letting him stay hidden in her room in hopes to turn him into a good guy.

Just after, they heard the phone ringing. Blossom was annoyed since it seemed like she couldn't get a break. She went over and picked up the phone off the hook. "Hello?" she answered in a strained voice. "Yes, we have some medicine ready to be picked up for a Blossom," the worker on the phone responded. She just hung up, rubbing her forehead before having an idea. "Um… listen, Brick. Could you do me a favor?" Blossom questioned. Brick raised an eyebrow. "Sure," he agreed. It was still hard for her to get used to the nice nature he had from the memory loss. "I need you to go pick up my medicine," she explained while they went towards the middle door of the hallway that had stickers pasted on it that all basically read the same thing, "Stay out!"

Blossom ignored it and entered. The room housed black and green furniture, a small couch along with an unmade bed that had green blankets, and a skateboard that was resting nearby in the corner. Blossom went to the nearby closet and began digging through the piles upon piles of clothes in it. She pulled out a grey hoodie and gave it to brick. "Just wear that, okay? And never take the hood off," she told him. The confused Brick put it on and pulled up the hoodie. It somewhat concealed his face in the shadow of it. Brick just nodded, proceeding to leave the house to get her medicine.

Blossom looked to the floor. The feeling of guilt filled into her heart, but if her efforts turned a big enemy into a good guy, then she wouldn't care.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hidden

Blossom had waited for an hour, just sitting on her bed and watching television. She was worried for Brick, wondering if he might have been found out. Her door opened, and Buttercup was standing there with her backpack over her shoulder. "Here's your homework," she said somewhat annoyed that her sister got to miss school for being sick. "Thanks… where's Bubbles? And I heard you had a monster problem today?" Blossom spoke in her strained voice, wondering what had happened today since she remembered the monster attack that had been mentioned to her when she had to go put out the fire.

"Bubbles had some extra credit thing to do. And it was nothing, just your usual two headed sea monster," Buttercup responded like it was an every day occurrence before walking away, going to her room. The siblings had gotten their own rooms a few months back when they thought they didn't have enough privacy. Blossom just sighed and went to work on her homework to pass time. After a few minutes, she heard the sound of a light knock at her door. To her relief, she saw Brick enter undetected, wearing the same hood and carrying a small white bag. "I got it," he said happily, giving her it. Blossom was glad for him to be safe, and not found out by the public. She picked up her prescription.

"What took you so long?" Blossom questioned, Brick taking off the hood and fixing the hat back on his head. She was just mentally hoping that he had a good reason. "I got lost…" Brick sheepishly admitted, looking to the floor. She could only feel bad for forgetting to tell him the exact directions to there. Blossom couldn't think more about it, though as she could hear someone coming upstairs, judging by the sound of feet tapping on the wood. "Quick, into the *cough* closet," Blossom ordered, confusing the boy. His amnesia was already a pretty jarring problem. She forced him into the closet, sliding the door close.

"Blossom, are you okay?" she heard the professors voice. She turned around to see him peeking into her room to check on her. "U-uh huh, professor. I just got- *cough, cough* my medicine…" Blossom replied. "Don't worry. You'll get better soon as long as you take it. I'll be in the basement if you need me," the professor nodded and reminded her, leaving her room. Blossom finally felt relaxed. It was making her rather paranoid to be hiding a wanted criminal inside her own house. "Can I come out now?" Brick asked. She nodded, opening the closet back up, Brick stepping out of it. "Can you help me now? I can't remember anything…" he claimed again, his head hurting. The only thing he knew was that she had told him they were great friends.

Blossom couldn't get a word out before going into a violent coughing fit. He just helped her back in bed, knowing she was just getting worse without her medicine. "Y-yeah, I'll tell you… would you do me a favour, and help me?" she responded weakly, wanting him to help take care of her since she was practically out of commission. Brick just nodded in agreement, taking the bottle of medicine from the bag. It was a clear colour. He took the small cap off the bottle and poured the medication into it. He then tilted the cap and let the medicine run and fall into Blossom's mouth while she lay in bed, tired from the long day. She swallowed it while looking at him. He was at least curious for more information about himself.

Blossom thought it over for a short few seconds. "W-well… we used to play a lot. You helped us deal with a few problems around town too," she lied, continuing her plan to corrupt his mind to be good while he had no memories. "Help…? How could I help? I don't have powers like you do…" Brick complained, only to be shushed quiet by her. She had to take another second of awkward silence to try and form her next sentence. "You have powers too. Not much different than mine," she continued to explain. This only added onto his confusion, though she had a slight twinge of guilt, knowing that the Chemical X on his hat would probably make his powers slightly weaker if he ever did remember how to use them.

From there on, Brick felt himself lost in his thoughts, but then he noticed a pink coloured handheld game device. Blossom was offering him it. "Why don't you play that? I'm gonna get some rest. And remember, if anyone comes inside, you hide," she told him before turning over on her bed, wanting to get some rest while hoping for the medicine to work fast. Brick was already lost in the fun of the Gameboy she had given him, though every now and then he found himself lost in a train of thoughts, trying to find out how to use his powers. So far he couldn't remember too well, but he was just hoping Blossom could help him with that as well.

Meanwhile, out in a remote cabin in the woods, the sound of ruffian voices echoed the area. "No way, Butch! I'm not doing it!" one boy shouted. He was in a dark blue shirt, with bright blonde hair to go with it. He was punched back into the wall by another boy. "Come on, Boomer, you love flying!" the other boy who was Butch retorted, wearing a darker green colour and sporting spiky black hair. The two were in a meaningless fight, the usual that they had. Butch received an uppercut in response. "I'm not going out there, Butch! I cleared out the Lumpkins family! You go find Brick!" Boomer barked back. They were after kicking someone entirely out of their home to take it over temporarily.

The two were the other members of the Rowdyruff Boys. They had noticed that their brother Brick had been gone for longer than he said he would. It was like he had vanished into thin air. After a short battle between the two, Butch panted, wiping some blood off his mouth from one of the many punches he had received to the face. "Fine… we'll just go rob a bank or two, and if he's not back by tomorrow, we search for him," Butch finally gave up in who was to go search for their practical leader. Boomer was glad that he didn't have to throw another punch, since he was getting sick of the same fight over and over.

End of Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry if this is mainly filler.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Power Plans

For most of the day, Brick spent his time taking care of Blossom while she was sick. He was feeling a little happier than before to have a piece of memory back, or at least what he thought it was, but the still sick Blossom knew it was just one well thought out lie after another. By now, it was starting to get dark, and Brick was just sitting on the edge of her bed. Blossom offered him a pillow. He took it with a raised eyebrow. "Where do I sleep?" he asked in curiosity. "Your choice. Thanks for taking care of me," she thanked him, feeling a lot better since he had begun taking care of her. Brick just looked around and found the most comfortable place to be one lone beanbag chair that was resting nearby. He went and lay on it, putting the pillow down, finding it somewhat pointless to put on the chair. He just relaxed, wanting to just get some sleep.

Early in the middle of the night, Brick woke up tiredly. He wondered what had interrupted his sleep, but his stomach growling seemed to answer it for him. He looked at the sleeping Blossom and began to make his way downstairs quietly. The other rooms in the hallway doors were closed as Brick passed by them and just walked downstairs. The night was as calm as always. Brick arrived to the kitchen that was mostly a smooth wooden floor, along with marble counters. Brick found the open refrigerator and Bubbles was currently making a little midnight snack for herself. Brick just stayed hidden alongside the wall, remembering how Blossom wanted to hide him from the others in the home, though he couldn't help but feel like he had met her before.

Once Bubbles finished making her meal, she walked right past him, not able to see him in the darkness. Brick just continued into the kitchen himself, reaching inside one of the cabinets, finding a few pieces of candy that were hidden behind some bad tasting brands of cereals boxes. It was mainly a small Mars bar or small packets full of chocolate squares. "…I guess they forgot about it…" Brick presumed that it was just some forgotten candy, unwrapping the Mars bar and eating it. The warmth inside his mouth made it melt, and it made it taste a little better. It was just enough to satisfy his stomach. He just closed the cabinet door before going back upstairs to get back to sleep.

Early in the next morning, Blossom had woken up tiredly. She saw Brick still asleep in the beanbag chair, and she felt a lot better than she did yesterday, but not entirely. She noticed a smudge near his lip, and she could tell it was chocolate. "…uh oh… I hope that wasn't from Buttercup's secret stash…" she gulped, wiping it off with a tissue. He was slightly disturbed from his slumber though. She looked at a calendar nearby on the wall that had today marked in a red circle.

Blossom made her way downstairs. Her sisters were already eating breakfast while the professor was cleaning. "Good morning, Blossom. How are you feeling?" he asked, seeing her out of bed. She just gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, uh, I'm feeling a lot better. But I still feel like my energy has been sucked dry…" she answered, noticing Buttercup glancing between her siblings. She was seemingly suspecting them over the missing snack from her hidden supply. "Aww… does that mean you won't be able to come with us? You always love going to the beach!" Bubbles questioned. This was the time of year they normally went to the beach, since it was warm and sunny, and they didn't have school for today.

"Sorry, I'll just stay here. You guys can have fun without me," Blossom declared happily with a reassuring smile. The topic abruptly changed once Buttercup finished her cereal. "Okay. Did anyone else hear strange sounds last night?" she claimed, having heard a weird sound at night. "No, I haven't," Blossom lied, knowing she had most probably heard the Rowdyruff she was keeping secret in their home. "Don't worry, Buttercup. It's probably just some animal going through our garbage again," the professor reminded them of the one thing that usually caused most noises. "Now go get your bags ready," he added. They nodded and flew upstairs in a hurry, both excited for the beach. Blossom however just walked upstairs depressed by the fact that she couldn't go since. She didn't trust Brick going alone. She had no idea what he might do.

Blossom went into her room and found Brick wide awake now. She closed her door behind her quietly and looked at the boy, still hoping for him to turn good. "Okay, listen. We need to talk about something. You had powers like mine. You know that already," she started. Brick nodded in agreement, remembering her past conversations with him. "But when my family leaves, I'm going to teach you how to use them, okay?" she suggested a training session on his powers afterwards. Brick agreed, as he liked the sound of having powers again.

After a few hours, Blossom waved goodbye as she watched the professor and her two sisters leave the house. After that, she entered the house again and went back to Brick who was just relaxing on the couch. "So… what do we do first?" he asked. Blossom gave a grin. "Come on. I know the perfect place to practice."

End of Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry for the filler.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Power Play

One hour passed. Blossom was leading a disguised Brick through town. Brick was wearing the same hoodie that she had given him before that covered his face in shadows. Blossom was leading him on foot since he couldn't fly to just the outside of Townsville where it was mainly forest and nothing more than one big road. She stopped shortly after entering the forest. "Okay, are you ready?" she asked. Brick nodded. His amnesia had affected his mind to the point where he didn't even remember how to use his powers, and he was excited to learn them like it was his first time when it was really relearning them.

Blossom approached a tree that was almost dead. She pulled out a black marker from her pocket and began scribbling on the tree until it looked like a dartboard with the bullseye on the center. "Alright. Now let's start with heat vision…" she started. She stopped herself, trying to think of the best way of explaining it. She and her sisters knew that they didn't have any problems when using their powers. Brick was just standing there. He pulled down the head of his hoodie, waiting for his practical teacher to continue. "Just focus your eyes. Look like you're trying to see something far away," Blossom suggested. He nodded, doing as she said and squinting with his eyes, glaring at the target tree. His eyes glowed red and they fired two beams at the tree, giving it a viewable scorch.

"Alright! Great job!" Blossom cheered, glad to have helped him learned this first lesson easily. "Wow! That was awesome!" Brick exclaimed happily, though when he used the heat vision, it felt like he was enraged when doing it. Something in the back of his mind was bugging him, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was. "Alright, now why don't we try flying?" Blossom suggested for them to do that next, with the good belief that this and the heat ray were the main two skills that he should learn first that took priority over the rest. "And how do I do that?" Brick questioned. He wouldn't even believe her if he hadn't seen her fly before.

"…Just concentrate. Think like you're lighter than air and imagine yourself off the ground," Blossom explained, that best form of advice she could come up with for how to learn. Brick just raised an eyebrow, somewhat finding it hard, but he nodded, closing his eyes and doing what she had told him. He just waited and waited but didn't really feel anything different. "Agh… this isn't working," he complained, though when he looked down, he realized Blossom was still on the ground and looking up at him with a smirk. Brick was at the top of the tree in terms of flight height.

"Okay… now how do I get down?" Brick questioned. Before Blossom could speak up though, he came plummeting to the ground, abruptly smashing into the earth, like gravity had gotten annoyed of being defied by him. "Just think of landing…" she awkwardly muttered, finding the information far too late to matter now. She crouched down, helping him stand back up, Brick brushing some of the grass off of his face. Blossom was glad that he had learnt them easily, although that practice was really the only method of improvement. "Come on, let's head home. See if you can keep up," Blossom told him before floating off the ground and beginning to fly off, the pink trail of light forming behind her. Brick just blinked in a bit of irritation. "You're on!" he said, fixing his hoody back over his head and trying to float off the ground. When he finally did, he shook a bit. He gulped as he tried to speed up, leaving a red trail of light behind him while chasing after her.

Blossom looked over her shoulder while darting through the streets. Seeing the red trail of light behind her made her giggle, finding it fun to be racing him, though she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts, trying to think of what she could tell her sisters if they did ever find out about Brick. Her train of thoughts paused when she saw her home coming into view. She stopped, watching Brick finally catch up a few seconds later. "Good race, Brick. You're already pretty good at flying," she declared with a grin. Brick was panting tired probably from the training. "Thanks…" he responded while following her back into the house. A ringing sound was coming from the emergency hotline, the exact sound that they had to hear when they opened the front door. Blossom rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"What's the problem?" Blossom answered the emergency hotline, knowing well that she had to handle any problems by herself while her sisters were gone. "A weird giant plant has taken over a few farms!" he explained the situation over the phone. She just sighed, hanging up and turning to Brick. "If they come home early, you go hide in my room. Be back soon," she said, flying out the door and leaving the confused Brick standing there.

Brick spent a matter of twenty minutes to himself, just flicking through television channels, finding it boring for the most part while bumming around in the living room. Suddenly he heard the emergency hotline ringing again. He raised an eyebrow. No one else was home, so he decided to get it himself. "Hello?" he picked up the phone and answered. "Please! We need help! The Rowdyruff boys are robbing the bank!" the man on the phone cried out in a fearful tone. Brick hung up without a word, something rang in the back of his head. He saw a pair of sunglasses lying on the kitchen table that were probably meant to be packed but then forgotten about. Brick put them on and fixed his hoody over his head. "I'll handle this. Blossom won't have to worry about it," he thought, thinking it will be easy for him. He flew off towards the sky, the red trail of light following him to the bank.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rowdyruff Fight

Brick was flying through the air above Townsville while Blossom was off dealing with a monster problem. Brick was heavily disguised under a hoody that covered most of his face in darkness. He saw smoke in the nearby distance as he arrived to the first national bank of Townsville, where the ceiling was well beyond damaged. He didn't hesitate to land on the rooftop and lean over, looking inside from the hole in the ceiling, noticing Boomer who was just watching over a group of people with a grin, his arms crossed and everyone on the floor with their hands on their heads like they were being held at gunpoint. Butch was using his heat vision to slowly cut open the vault, and he appeared to be almost done.

"Hey come on, I'm getting bored here!" Boomer called to his sibling. "Hey! If you think you can do this any faster, then you're more than welcome to try!" Butch barked, just ignoring the harsh comment. Normally he would have put a good hit on Boomer just to get him to be quiet, but that was not really an option at the moment. Brick just took in a deep breath, getting ready, He felt like he had seen them before, a small force in his mind ringing, but he couldn't tell what it was. He felt reluctant to even think about throwing a fist at them.

"Hey! Stay down and quit blubbering!" Boomer yelled, seeing one of the security guards that had gotten some courage when attempting to sneak over to the emergency alarm, but instantly lost it when he was spotted by the blue eyed boy. "Almost done!" Butch's voice echoed. Brick just lunged into the building through the hole in the roof, a red trail of light following him as he crashed onto Boomer on the side, smashing him into a desk. Butch instantly stopped his part of the crime task and faced the disguised hero. He groaned, rolling his eyes, unable to see the face of the person in the hoody. "Oh, great. A Powerpuff. Where's your backup, sissy?" the green eyed boy taunted, having stopped trying to break through the safe. Brick just stayed silent, glaring at him. Through his disguise, Butch presumed it was one of the Powerpuff girls.

"Suck on this!" Butch laughed, his eyes glowing red and firing a blast of heat vision. Brick retaliated with his own blast of heat vision. They collided and began pushing one another back, both heat visions fighting each other, but before he knew it, Butch had ran out of energy from using it all up over trying to break into the safe. His heat vision died down and Brick's bright red light of heat struck him. He screamed he was knocked onto his knees, burnt on a few areas. Brick was about to continue the assault against Butch, but suddenly he was tackled from behind by Boomer. He grabbed his arms and pulled them back, having gotten the surprise attack on him.

Butch got up from the ground. Brick was trying to get out of his brother's grip, neither of them knowing who they were. Butch punched him in the stomach while Boomer kept his arms tight. Butch continued brutally assaulting the disguised person, one punch after another. Then Boomer threw him against the wall. Butch flew at him, with a dark green trail following, and he punched Brick through the wall, sending him outside onto the streets. Brick groaned in pain while getting up, starting to realize that maybe fighting two other super powered people wasn't the smartest move for him.

"Batter up!" Brick heard, looking over to his right to see Butch who was ripping up a streetlight like it was a light bat. Butch swung the streetlight at his sibling, smacking him like he was a baseball, sending him flying down the road and crashing onto the ground. "Shall we finish her off?" Boomer asked while he walked beside his sibling. They approached the disguised Brick, with still no clue or suspect about who he really was, thinking it was just one of the puffs in disguise. "You got that right. Come on, blast 'em!" Butch agreed while grabbing him by the hoody and forcing him onto his feet. He forced his arms behind his back. Brick didn't say a word while Boomer's eyes glowed bright red. He fired his heat vision at him, beginning to burn him up. The duo was just waiting for a scream while the heat vision was focused on his head.

After a short time, they watched the hoody burn to ash. Both of their eyes widened, as they recognized Brick's long orange hair come out from the burned down hood. Butch instantly let go watching, their sibling collapsing to the ground. "B-brick? What are you doing, man?!" he cried in confusion, taking a step back after realizing what they had done. "S-stopping… you two…! W-who are you?" Brick answered his question with another question while lying on the ground. He couldn't remember who they were.

Butch and Boomer just looked at each other. "We're your bros, man…" the green eyed boy answered sadly. The trio rarely got along with each other, but they knew when to draw the line when it came to nearly murdering one of their own. They could hear the sound of police sirens grow by the streets. "Screw it. Let's get out of here," Boomer said. Butch could do nothing but agree. The two just darted off to the sky, leaving a trail of dark blue and green light behind. Brick forced himself to his feet, groaning. He was confused, with a lot of thoughts running through his mind. He just began to walk. It was all he could manage to do without wanting to pass out. Most of the people on the streets had cleared away when the police came.

Boomer and Butch flew back to Fuzzy Lumpkin's cabin that they had declared their own for a while. Butch tried to hold his rage for ten seconds, but he went and broke a chair out of his rage. "I must be losing my mind. Brick protecting Townsville!? …why?!" he complained to himself, like he couldn't believe what he had just seen, but the bruises he had suffered seemed to tell the opposite. "Calm down, man! Those puffs must've done something to him. That or he got infected by cooties," Boomer told him, not in the mood to hear things breaking all night. "…what do we do?" Butch moaned, plopping down on what he considered his bed which was at most a pillow and a blanket on the floor. "Duh, we just show him where the real fun is!" Boomer grinned, explaining just simply showing Brick what they did and how evil was so much fun.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Lies Unveiled

Brick had walked most of the way back to the house that he had been staying in for the past few days. He knew that her family was probably not back yet. He just entered through the front door, hearing nothing but silence aside from the television blaring nearby that he had neglected to turn off. He was lost in his own thoughts about what Boomer and Butch had said. He felt his head aching. He could swear that he had seen those two before, but he couldn't come up with where he did see them last time, or if he ever had. Brick just ignored it, mainly focusing on the words they had spoken to each other. They had referred to him as a brother, and they knew his name. It was just peaking up his curiosity. He wished he had enough energy left to gladly search for them by himself.

Brick spent the next hour alone. The most he did for his injuries was a few band aids applied to his face and knuckles, on top of the one he already had on his face that he wore for an unknown reason. He knew that the injuries were a lot worse on his body, but he had no real way of treating himself there. Finally, he saw Blossom arriving home, looking tired. "Hey, Blossom. How did it go?" he asked, wondering how she did against the strange plant monster she had been called to fight. "Well it kept growing back, so I had to burn it to the roots…! Oh, whoa, what happened to you?!" Blossom gasped in shock when she turned around, seeing his face in a sudden injured condition which was not what she expected to come find. "Oh, these? …Two people were robbing a bank so I went to stop them. They beat me pretty good…" Brick just told her what had occurred, though she knew that a normal bank robber sure didn't cause the injuries.

"…Was one in blue clothing and blonde? And the other looked green and spiky haired?" Blossom interrogated. Brick nodded in shame, presuming that she knew the two. "Brick, why did you go out? I told you about the rules…" she glared, crossing her arms, waiting for an answer. "Sorry. You were busy and I thought I could help. It isn't easy to be a hero," Brick declared since she had mainly been lying to him and claiming that he used to be a good person with her that helped save the town. She didn't expect him to follow up on that though.

"Did you know them? …My head hasn't stopped hurting since I saw them," Brick asked hoping for an answer while following the basic leader of the Powerpuffs upstairs and back to her room that was more towards the end of the hallway. Blossom had to think hard for a lie to cover them. She didn't want her good work to go to waste. Trying to change him to good was so far resulting greatly, but she was worried that his brothers were able to wreck it easy. "Just some power jerks. They just do crimes for fun. Half the time when they steal money they throw it at us to escape," she explained how the two seemed to her in a lie. "But they called me brother…" he added. It was somewhat nerve wrecking for him. "Brick, just avoid them. They're just trying to trick you into helping them. They're no good," Blossom warned him, just making up one lie after another while they entered her room again.

Brick just sat on the edge of her bed. "Take off your shirt," Blossom told him. He just nodded, removing his dark red striped shirt and letting Blossom treat his injuries. He had a big bruise on his back from the streetlight that he had been struck with. His chest and stomach weren't in any better condition. He didn't complain while she treated him. As painful as it was, Blossom knew how to treat injuries the best after treating herself and her sisters a lot from their battles. Once she finished cleaning his wounds and bandaging his injuries with gauze. She let him put his shirt back on. "I'm going to go make dinner. Then we'll decide what to do with those Rowdyruffs," she told him, walking away and closing the door behind her, letting him just stay in her room and rest.

While Blossom was working on dinner, she was lost in her guilt. She never imagined doing anything half as bad as this, though her thoughts were cut short when she heard the front door open. Buttercup and Bubbles entered. "Oh, hey. How was the beach?" Blossom spoke, still sad that she had to miss it. "It was great!" Bubbles cheered. "Yeah, it was fun. Professor's unloading the car," Buttercup spoke while heading upstairs to change out of her swimsuit.

Bubbles didn't waste any time as she went to her own room. Buttercup did though as she perked her ear, hearing a noise come from Blossom's room which somewhat confused her. She slowly approached her sibling's door and grabbed the knob, turning it slowly and peeking inside through a small gap. She saw Brick picking up a few books that he had accidently knocked off of one of Blossom's shelves. Buttercup realized who it was. She flung the door open and darted inside with a green trail of light following. Brick turned around confusedly, and felt her arms grab him and pin him against the wall back first without a millisecond of delay. "What are you doing here?!" she roared. Brick just stared blankly into her green eyes. He could recognize them slightly, judging by the rage.

"W-who are you?" Brick asked, but a punch went on his treated stomach, making him yelp and groan. "Don't play dumb with me! Bubbles! Blossom! Get in here!" Buttercup called out. Blossom heard her sister's loud voice and flew up to her room as fast as she could. She saw Bubbles standing there, watching Buttercup keep the Rowdyruff pinned. "W-wait! Buttercup, let him go!" the orange haired girl ordered. Buttercup looked to her, confused. "What? Are you nuts? He's-" she couldn't finish her sentence before getting cut off. "I said let him go!" she repeated, making Buttercup reluctantly let go of Brick and back up from him.

"Why? He's just going to cause trouble," Bubbles asked, wondering why she wanted them to let him go. "What is he even doing here?" Buttercup added, enraged by the thought of it. Their leader looked at the floor with her arms behind her back, more guilt filling in her heart. "He… he's been hiding in my room… I've been keeping him secret," Blossom admitted, thinking if she didn't tell the truth now, it would get much worse than it seemed to have now. She could already tell her sisters weren't too happy.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Memory

Blossom sat in the living room, looking at her hands, mainly because she knew if she looked up, she would only see her siblings' faces of anger or worry. "I don't get it, Blossom. Why were you hiding him here? What, is he your boyfriend or something?" Buttercup asked why she was hiding a fugitive. "What?! No! It's just… I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," Blossom claimed, sighing in a slight sadness, knowing she had been found out. Just denying it would be a worse idea. "Oh come on, Blossom. I'm sure you had a good reason," Bubbles reassured, knowing their leader wouldn't act without a real reason behind doing this.

"Well… I kind of gave him amnesia. I was hoping to turn him into a good guy. You know?" Blossom tried to justify her actions, her eyes looking away awkwardly. "You can't turn someone good. You know he's just going to get his memory back and try to kill you or something. I say it's better if we just find Butch and Boomer and let them handle it," Buttercup said. She didn't want to risk her family's safety over a form of dumb dream of changing someone from evil to good. "I have to agree with Buttercup. Sooner or later, he might forget all the good when he remembers the evil," Bubbles agreed. She liked the idea of changing someone to good like that, it was more than likely impossible if the person didn't even remember their own name without a reminder. "Fine… let's go try to negotiate. Bubbles, you watch him," Blossom said, darting off with Buttercup beside her, leaving behind two trails of green and pink respectively.

Bubbles began watching over Brick, feeling like a bodyguard to a convicted criminal. He was just reading a book out of boredom. A voice rang out from downstairs and distracted Bubbles. "Girls! Could one of you come help me?" the professor called out. "I'll be back," she told him before going downstairs to the basement that was his laboratory. Her father was in the middle of trying to keep two pieces of metal together. "Can you weld these pieces together for me? If I let go, they just snap apart," the professor asked. "Of course, professor," Bubbles chimed, floating over and using her heat vision to assist him in his invention. They never minded helping him create his inventions and devices.

While Brick was waiting and looking at the floor, he heard a light tapping noise. Looking to the window raising an eyebrow and approaching, he found Boomer floating there with his arms behind his head, waiting patiently. "Hey again," Boomer gave a wave. Brick opened the window. "Oh… you again, bro?" Brick greeted him confusedly. His mind was clearly trying its hardest to remember, but so far it wasn't coming out in good results. Boomer nodded with a smirk. "Yeah. I thought I'd come help jog that memory," Boomer claimed. Brick wanted nothing more than to follow. He flew out the window. "Come on. I got a special little thing set up for ya," he insisted for his sibling to follow. He flew off ahead, Brick following his lead, excited wanting to find out what he really was.

Meanwhile, Blossom and Buttercup had found Butch, and they were talking to him at the family cabin that was once owned by the Lumpkins'. "And that's pretty much what happened. I'm sorry," Blossom had finished explaining what had happened to Brick, knowing his brothers were all but worried for him. "Yeah… no, we aren't taking him back," Butch simply responded. "What?! Why?" Buttercup questioned. She didn't even want to consider the thought of being stuck babysitting one of the Rowdyruffs. "'Cause as far as I care, he's a Powerpuff right after he saved that bank," he simply answered, referring to the incident prior to the other day. The sisters looked somewhat embarrassed that he was being compared to them in terms of heroism, since he was now being considered a bad guy at heart.

Buttercup came up with an idea. "But think of all you could have him do, Butchie," she started. "Don't call me Butchie," he hissed, waiting for her to make her point. "As I was saying… he isn't as mean as before. You could make him do whatever you wanted, really. You'd be the leader of the Rowdyruffs then," Buttercup suggested. Butch stopped for a second, rubbing his chin, actually pondering it for the moment. "…fine. Just bring him here," Butch agreed to this. Blossom was glad that they weren't going to completely forget their brother. She didn't hesitate to fly off to get Brick, letting Buttercup stay behind to make sure Butch didn't change his mind.

Brick continued to follow Boomer. They were being lead to an old closed down library that had long since been forgotten. Brick just followed inside through the ceiling that had been mostly fallen apart over years of age and damage that had done its toll on it. "So… what are we doing here?" he asked while landing on the dusty old ground, seeing the many books in the library had were mostly left untouched. "To show you who you really are. I went and gathered up all the old news reports on us," Boomer told him while going over to the only thing that wasn't dusty, an old ring binder that was resting on a nearby desk that he had been assembling all day.

Brick went over and opened the ring binder, revealing a pile of old newspaper clippings of the trio doing various evil acts from robbing banks, throwing cars, wrecking buildings and starting fires, even a few photos of them fighting the Powerpuffs. Each clipping brought up a feeling in his head. Each page he viewed made him remember more and more. Boomer was in a state of boredom, folding pages that he randomly ripped from books into various animals. Suddenly, his brother stood up and zapped one of Boomer's origami animals into ash with his heat vision. "Uh… dude?" he gulped. Brick grabbed him by his shirt collar and forced him up. "Boomer… it's time we get payback at the puffs, and I owe butch something too." He declared. "Yes! You're back dude!" Boomer cheered hugging his brother in glee. Brick didn't hug back, and instead shoved him off. "Come on," Brick hissed, darting off through the ceiling with a dark red light following him. His brother just sped off to try and catch up as well.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**I need to make a small authors note here. Tomorrow I'm going to post the ending + epilogue. Just thought I would give a warning.**

Chapter 9: Revenge Ruffhousing

Butch and Buttercup had been striking up their conversation for some time now. She was trying her best to keep the conversation going so he wouldn't give second thoughts that would prevent him from taking Brick back. Finally they saw the two lights of dark red and dark blue zipping through the sky in their direction. "Huh, speak of the devil…" Butch commented seeing them come. Buttercup though found it not quite what she expected. "Wait… where's Blossom? Why's he with Boomer?" Buttercup questioned confusedly, suddenly backing up in fear. She could tell that the person she was conversing with was just as confused as she was, so she wasn't really suspecting too much as the two landed in front of them.

"Hey, Brick. Did you get your mind back?" Butch spoke, although it was somewhat odd to see how angry their practical leader was. Brick said not a word, and instead punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. "That's for hitting me with a street light!" he shouted, clearly having remembered the time he had spent trying to be a good guy which was still ringing in the back of his mind. "O-ow… nice to see you too, man…" Butch coughed. "Hey. Where's Blossom?" Buttercup asked in annoyance. She was supposed to bring him back, but there was still no sign of her. "How the heck should I know? All I know is, I need to get payback on her. Butch, you deal with her…!" Brick caught himself, his brother still dazed from the blow to the head. "Boomer, you deal with her," he ordered, helping Butch up before flying off to the air, leaving a red trail behind him.

Blossom had just arrived at home. She was making her way up to her room, though a frantic Bubbles was seen searching everywhere. "Um… Bubbles, what are you doing?" she asked. Her sister stopped in her tracks. "Blossom! I was looking for Brick. I can't find him…" Bubbles guiltily admitted since she was supposed to be watching him, though she was just hoping for him to just be playing hide and seek. "You what?! …Well we have to find him. The ruffs agreed to take him back and handle the problem themselves," Blossom exclaimed. It was irritating to her that just when things were getting simple, it became difficult again. She was starting to feel like she could never get a break. "Maybe he's in town," Bubbles suggested. With that said, both went flying out the window and zipping into town. "You search the north side. I'll search the south side," Blossom advised. They split up, going in two separate directions.

Bubbles searched left and right around the town. She couldn't find any sign of Brick, but she thought she could catch a glimpse of a dark red light flying lower than her. She didn't hesitate to chase after it, but she could barely see the vanishing trail, having to weave and dodge through pedestrians and buildings. When she tried to follow the streak through one parking lot, a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. Another hand grabbed her leg and tossed her to the ground. "Ow!" she moaned, looking up to Butch who was floating there with a grin. "Surprise," he said, darting at her and throwing a fist at her. She grabbed his wrist, stopping him and kicking him back before getting up. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted Brick back!" Bubbles yelled out, questioning why he was trying to start another fight that seemed reasonless.

"Oh, we already got him back. Now we're just getting payback for what you girls tried to do to him," Butch grinned. Bubbles knew that trying to debate over this wasn't going to happen. She used her energy projection powers and formed a ball in her hand that was clear and transparent with a light blue tint. She threw it at Butch, but he reflected it, kicking it up in the air before zipping up into the air. Bubbles' eyes widened as she watched him quickly turn upside down and kick it like a soccer ball straight back at her. She couldn't flee in time before it hit her and exploded on contact. Clearly he was determined to win.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was flying through the forest, her green trail of light following her as she was zipping around the fields of trees. Boomer was chasing after her, the forest environment making it hard to keep up since if they didn't concentrate, they would just foolishly crash into a tree. Boomer just growled, using his heat vision and firing a bright red ray ahead of her, cutting down a few of the trees and causing them to fall. Buttercup dodged most of them, but the last one fell on top of her, knocking her down. She moved it off of herself while Boomer charged straight at her. Buttercup picked up the tree by the end near the roots with her super strength, growling before she swung it at the blonde boy. But, to her dismay, Boomer was able dodge right under it before he tackled her, pinning her against another tree and head-butting her. So far, it seemed like the ruffs were having the upper hand.

Blossom was still flying around her part of the town. So far she couldn't find any sign of Brick. Soon she spotted a dark thick cloud of smoke coming from nearby at the forest. She started getting the same familiar feeling she had when she first ran into Brick, and she was hoping he might be there. Either way, she had to stop the fire. She just dashed towards it, leaving a pink trail of light behind her. Just like she had predicted, she found another big forest fire. It was irritating to her to see no firemen there yet, presuming that the town was having multiple problems today. Blossom flew directly into the fire.

"Now to just do the same thing as last time," Blossom thought. She landed at the grass right near the fire, but before she could try to generate a tornado to put it out. A ray of heat flew by from out of nowhere. She dodged it, stepping to the side, watching it hit an already burning tree. "Alright! What's the bright idea?!" she yelled through the smoke. She couldn't tell who had attempted to attack her. "Hey, babe," she heard the familiar voice echo. Brick stepped through some of the open areas that weren't on fire. Blossom turned around to notice him, and already she was filled with shock and outrage. "Brick?! What are you doing?! I thought we were…" Blossom was interrupted. "Good friends?" he sneered. She could tell he wasn't too happy with her. "Yeah, right. I got my mind back. And I remember all you lied about to me. And you called us bad, well it's payback time," Brick cracked his knuckles. Blossom just gulped, getting ready for battle. He was able to remember everything she had lied about, and he was now intent on beating her down.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fair Fight

Brick and Blossom were standing in the blazing forest fire, just glaring at each other, waiting for one to make their next move. "You don't have to do this, Brick. You got your memory back. Now you can just leave with your brothers," Blossom claimed, knowing he was probably not going to accept the offer, but she did feel bad being seen as a practical bad guy for trying to change someone when they were vulnerable. She was not proud of it, but she swore that he was a lot better when she got to know his nice side. The only side she ever saw before was an aggressive side that wanted nothing but violence, and fun criminal activities.

"My brothers are off dealing with your sisters. This time we're going to have a fair fight. I owe you for the last time," Brick responded with a laugh before he fired a blast of his heat vision, cutting down a burning tree behind her, watching it collapse toward them. "Please… you have to get a lot craftier than that. I'm not sick this time," Blossom joked, reminding him of how she was only weak the last time they battled was because of her past illness. She caught the tree with her bare hands, and while it did burn a little, she threw it aside, not caring where it crashed. Blossom charged at him, flying off the ground. Brick watched her circle around him. All he could see was a bright pink light trail circling around him, and occasionally he was punched in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Brick repeated in between each blow to the head before he reached out to his left and caught Blossom by her hair. Her eyes watered in upon pain by having some of her hair almost torn off. "This butterfly just lost her wings," Brick mocked before slamming her to the ground. The burning ash from the forest was floating around, getting heavier and heavier each moment. He grinned, while having her pinned to the ground by her wrists. Blossom just glared at him, ready to vaporize his head with her heat vision before noticing two figures coming through the fire. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Butch and Boomer, dragging along the unconscious Buttercup and Bubbles respectively. "Well, looks like the puffs can't play ruff," Boomer joked. "Yep. You have to be heartless to win," Butch smirked, with no care about the unconscious duo that were heavily beaten and battered.

"B-brick… you don't have to do this. I don't care if you have your mind back or not. You were a great friend. I don't see why anything has to change now that you are back to your old self," Blossom told him, while noticing his brothers too busy keeping an eye on her sisters to even listen to her rambling. "As far as I care, we won, and I got my payback," Brick rolled his eyes beginning to lighten his grip. "Come on man, finish her!" the blonde haired boy cheered for their leaders win. "Yeah, do it!" Butch repeated like a chant.

Blossom just looked at him confusedly, starting to notice a lack of resistance before she received a wink. "This is for keeping me alive at least when I was out of it. Now make it look convincing," he whispered. He couldn't help but keep remembering all they had done when he had lost his mind, and he couldn't shake the memories, even though he had a raging force in his body to just brutalize her. He had already won the fight as far as he cared. "Got it. Thanks, Brick…" Blossom gave a light hearted smile. "Any time, babe…" Brick let Blossom kick him in the stomach, knocking him onto his feet. She got up and darted at him a pink trail behind her before she grabbed him and tossed him into a tree on his back, like if it was the fight that had caused all of this the first time around.

"Whoa dude! Don't worry, we'll help you!" Butch called, the duo ready to help their sibling, but Brick stopped them. "No! This is between me and carrot hair here!" he shouted before getting punched in the stomach. Blossom didn't want to risk hitting him in the head again. Butch and Boomer didn't understand the forceful feeling behind each other why they wanted to assault their gender-wise counterparts, but it was the kind of thing that really wanted them to do so in the back of their minds.

They watched as their brother was brutally beaten by a hail of punches and kicks to the chest and stomach, until he began to slide down the tree, groaning like he couldn't stand. "Thanks… babe…" Brick mumbled, coughing up blood, clearly having taken a bit of heavy damage, much more than the act should have implied. "We lost guys! Let's just… forget about 'em and head back to Citiesville," Brick groaned while getting up. Butch and Boomer could hardly believe that just because he lost, they were all going to lose, especially when they had two of them already beaten. Blossom just watched the three trails of light fly through the air. The dark red, blue and green trails all vanished. She could only describe it as a strange few days. "Huh… maybe it wasn't a waste of time after all," Blossom thought, believing her efforts weren't all for not after all.

After an hour, Blossom watched her two sisters waken up. The fire was mostly extinguished, and Blossom was putting out one of the last small blazes. "Ow… what happened?" Bubbles mumbled, rubbing her head sorely. "Y-yeah, the last thing I remember was Boomer bashing my skull…" Buttercup commented, just as confused as Bubbles was. "Oh! Glad you're awake, girls. Nothing really happened. Brick saved us, that's all," Blossom explained. Silence took over, but a loud uproar of laughter followed. Blossom just listened to it for a minute and watched Buttercup wipe a tear out of her eye from laughing too hard. "Ah, that's a good one…" she snickered, trying to keep from laughing again. "Thanks for saving us, Blossom. We owe you," Bubbles thanked her, a strong belief that she was the one who saved them. "Hehe… Yeah, no problem… now let's go home," Blossom told her sisters just going along with it, flying off with them to get the terrible few days they had behind them. However, Blossom had a feeling in the back of her mind, which made her wonder if she would see Brick again.

The End...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Epilogue

It had been three months since the Rowdyruffs had last been to Townsville after the last brawl, which none of them wanted to even slightly remember for how they lost after coming so close to winning, though they never cared to remember about it. Citiesville wasn't much different form Townsville. It was not as problematic with monster problems. One day, Brick was walking through the streets in a dark red hoody. It was the only way to get around without being recognized. Needless to say he had not enjoyed life in Citiesville. He had to get around on foot, since if he even flied for a few seconds, people would spot him easily, same for his brothers.

Brick had walked all the way to the post office, slipping a letter into one of the mail boxes. He let out a light sigh. "Sheesh… can't believe I'm still doing boat repairs…" he mumbled. He had gotten a job as a boat mechanic, and so far it was the only one with a job out of the two of his brothers. He just turned away, and he was about to begin walking back to the place he considered home. "Help! That man stole my purse!" a voice suddenly echoed through the streets. Brick saw a man just running by everything, having stolen a woman's purse. No one else on the street even attempted to stop him. He just rolled his eyes, waiting until the man ran by him. Brick grabbed him by his leg and tripped him on the ground. He just stomped on the back of his right leg immediately after. "Ow! I-I think you broke my leg!" the man complained. "Good," Brick spoke back before continuing off, letting the civilians handle it from there since he didn't want to get too involved with public media for being a hero.

A day later in Townsville, Blossom was in her room, writing in one of her many books, working on homework mainly out of boredom. The day seemed run of the mill and typical before she saw the professor come into the room. "Blossom, you got a letter," he said, showing a pink envelope. She took it from him excitedly. While the professor left, letting her get back to her homework, Blossom ripped open the envelope and pulled out a red letter written in black ink.

"Hey, Bloss. Just thought I'd let ya know how things have been this month. So far, Butch has been playing around and making fireworks, and plans on selling them next week for the Fourth of July. Those things are pretty powerful. Burnt my hand pretty bad. Boomer's been looking for a job himself, but so far I still have the only job. We're stuck in some backwash apartment. But honestly I like it. They still try to go nuts every now and then and go robbing banks, though it doesn't take much to change their minds off it. Miss ya, babe. Love, Brick."

Blossom had a light blush, looking it over. She had started dating him two months ago during one of the Powerpuffs' trips to Citiesville to stop a giant monster, and she had run into him. Blossom just went over to her locked chest, unlocking it and opening it, putting the letter inside on top of a pile of other letters, alongside a diary, and jar full of money that had a sticker on it that read "College Savings Funds". She locked the chest back up before going back to work on her homework.

End of Epilogue

**Authors note: Sorry if this wasn't good, it was my first story. Thank you for all the support.**


End file.
